61 MORE things Bella Swan is NOT alloud to do!
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: From the creater of 61 one things bella swan is not aloud to do is its sequel...61 MORE Things she is not aloud to do. As for where this comes from....im insane...I don't know.


61 more Things that Bella Swan is **NOT** ALLOWED TO DO.

1. Take Esme's Bra's and tie them to Edwards Volvo. (How is still a mystery)

2. Fake the Papers saying she has 2 days to live....

3. And then the next day after Edward once again refuses to turn you, you Hold you breath until you blue.

4. Run through the house per claiming the Cream cheese is back for revenge.

5. Use Rosalie's Panty hoe's as a sling shot....

6. Using Alice's Broken Pearl necklace as the shot.

7. Attack the Councilor when he says their is no cure for insanity.

8. Use Esme's china set as target practice...

9. Using the Panty hoe sling shot and Pearl beads as the ammo and weapon.

10. Threaten to run away to Volterra if the cullen's don't eat dinner with her....

11. Then suggest a game of Truth or dare......

12. Resulting in Carlisle striking through the house, Rosalie Dancing the macarina, Alice Per claiming her hate for Jimmy choo, Parada and other designer names, Esme Destroying her Clean house, Emmett eating a carton of Egg's...Rare.....

13. Jasper wearing a tutu and dancing like a ballerina....while having been puked on by Emmett....

14. And finally Edward Dismantling his Beloved Volvo and crushing the engine.

15. NO TRUTH OR DARE....PERIOD (see 12 -14 for proof of the horror.)

16. No Eating Cream cheese. (Need I say more?)

17. No Mention of the words Carlisle, Edward, Cullen or Sex in the same sentence.

18. No announcing your undying love for Carlisle Cullen in public or in privet.

19. No Looking yourself in the Closet with Jasper in hope he will lose control and bite you.

20. No Telling Rosalie that Emmett used her Room as a Paint ball gun target.

21. No Prank calling Aro Voturi.....

22. And answer with "Hello Forks morgue....you stab them...we stab them"....

23. Or "Hello Mr. Aro Volturi? Yes their seems to be a out break on voldemort wannabe's. Your name was top on the list."

24. No prank calls. (Refer to 21 - 23 as proof.)

25. Demand that you meet Santa clause at once....

26. Then Attack Carlisle when he says Santa is a myth....

27. Then get over it and Start to scream for Esme to know if she wants to participate in A three some.

28. No Using Grape Flavored Condoms (Which we have no idea where came from.) As a substitute for Edwards.._'Lollipop'..._..

29. Using Jasper Dildo as the filling. (No Comment.)

30. Absolutely no going near Edward Piano....

31. Especially with intentions of _'Soiling'_ it in more ways then one.

32. Disappear from the house heading to La Push....

33. Leaving a letter that can be misinterpreted as a suicide note.

34. Call Renne and ask if she would like to say hello to her 'Grandchild'....

35. Then make it seem like she is in a relationship with all the Cullen's not just the babies FATHERS

36. Come back from La Push wearing Red contacts....and using stage make up to make you look paler.

37. No Dancing to Britney spears' Im a slave for you, in underwear....

38. Then send the recorded video to all known males.(Including and not limited to Aro Volturi...Charlie Swan and Mike newton.)

39. Then when you farther grounds you blame it on those evil Government Cullen's.

40. Prancing around the house screaming..."The Cream cheese is here...the Cream cheese is here." At the top of you lungs.

41. When Alice ask if you want to go shopping never say no.....

42. And then when she drag's you their scream for the world to here...'Rapist....Rapist!'

43. Tell Little kids that if they don't eat plenty of Cream cheese the Cream cheese monster will eat them....

44. And then Blow Raspberry's and Throw Gum balls at them when they laugh. (Where she got the Gum balls is still undetermined.)

45. Calling Carlisle Dr. Daddy while smiling seductively.

46. Tell Rosalie she saw Emmett being '_Friendly_' with her car.

47. Asking Esme if she wants to _'lick'_ her Lollipop.

48. Thinking of anything as a Lollipop.

49. Owning a Lollipop.

50. Telling Carlisle that she thinks a man in uniform is hot....

51. And then asking him if he wants explore the field of Anatomy.

52. Eating Broccoli

53. Blending together Broccoli into a past and putting it into a fancy container and telling Rosalie and Alice its a new face mask just created.

54. Thinking of Broccoli.

55. Break down in public while screaming that she dosent understand what the Volvo has that she doesnt.

56. Tell the School nurse that Edward Cullen is madly in love with her...

57. Then force Alice to back her up while The nurse Tries to look Hot...

58. Then when Said nurse is turned down by a shocked Edward you run up to him and start to make out with him.

59. Stare blandly at Banana...

60. Then break down crying screaming the phrase.."Why Mr. Banana? I thought We had a connection!"

_Esme looked at the second list. The first list was still in place but it seemed Bella had been breaking rule 13 -14 and was hanging out with Emmett. Lord help us all. So now came 61 more things that Bella was not aloud to do. "Ok..Do you think we should Laminate it?" Esme asked as she put it up on the wall. Edward looked down and sighed..."What good would it do..I'm still waiting for number 61..." He began but was cut off by the sound of Fire crackers. Bella came through looking alittle worse for wear and had some of Alice's Cloths, burnt and frayed stuck to her. Alice gasped and took of running to her room. Next thing they new Alice's voice was breaking the sound bearer. Edward stepped forward and wrote with a flourish.  
_

61. Bella will not Set off Fire works in Alice's room to see if she can add a _'flare'_ to the decore.


End file.
